


Summer Holiday or Hell?

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, J.D is alive, Relocation, Sex eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Dear Diary,My summer is going swimmingly well *rolls eyes* I haven't seen any of my friends, I think my family is involved in a gang and I'm stuck in a warehouse doing work experience for my dad. There is this mysterious boy here from America, he's beautiful and his name is J.D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Heather's fanfiction so please be nice. J.D faked his death and after the Sherwood incident, he relocated across the pond to England. Based more off the musical than the film and my JD is also based off Jamie Muscato's portrayal form the current UK cast because he was my first ;-)

30th July 1990 

Dear Diary 

It’s the first day of the summer break, six glorious weeks of getting up when you want, going to bed when you want and just generally having as much fun as you possibly can. Unless your name is Fae Taylor, oh wait that’s me!

This summer, instead of spending it outside with my friends I’m being forced to work for my father’s company. 

‘Work experience’ according to Dad. Dull or what? But I daren’t refuse. 

You see when we first moved to this town from London, there was a rumour that went round my new college that my family was involved with the crime lords of London. I denied the stories at first but as more and more things started to add up I began to suspect that they were more than just rumours. The mysterious packages, the weekly meetings when I was no longer allowed to go into my own kitchen because it was full of men in suits who I had never seen before. 

My two older brothers, who were twins, were acting shady and then there was this time that me and mum got followed by the police on the way home. But mum took a sharp diversion and we lost them. I tried to ask her what was going on but she’d just clam up. 

So when Dad said he wanted me to work for the family business, I was naturally nervous. 

As it turns out the family business Dad took me to was a small office about twenty minutes away from our house. The office was on a mezzanine floor that looked over a large warehouse. We had to walk through it to get to the metal steps which lead up to the ten desks up the top. Dad had his own private office surrounded by glass windows so he could see everything that went on. 

He sat me down at a desk next to his office “Now your job hunny is to basically be my PA as Alex my normal PA is on holiday for a few weeks, just do anything I ask you to do, OK?” He said. 

I bit back a sharp retort, I still wasn’t 100% convinced that this business isn't just a cover up for something more sinister. 

“For now can you make me a coffee please?” He asked me. 

I nodded, I could see the kitchen at the far end of the office and made my way there. It was bright and white inside with another door which stood open. Another set of stairs lead down into what I thought was the warehouse. 

I made a drink for Dad and myself and just as I was about to leave, a boy around my age almost walked right into me. 

He seemed familiar but I still can’t remember his name. 

“Sorry” I muttered trying to get around him, he was trying to do the same but he had also awkwardly stepped in the same direction. We ended up doing the same lame two step together until he put both his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. 

“Keep doing that doll and we’ll get dizzy” he said in a slightly southern American accent. That definitely rang a bell. How many Americans lived in my small English town. 

Not many I assure you. 

“Sorry, do I know you?” I asked. 

“No but I’ve seen you around” he smirked like he was hiding this big secret. 

“Where” I asked but as he was about to answer my dad called out. 

“Fae where’s my coffee?” Talk about a cock block!

“Sorry, I’ve got to go” I said hurriedly and dashed off. I delivered Dad’s coffee to him and intended to go back to the handsome boy but the kitchen was empty when I returned.


	2. Chapter 2

6th August 1990 

Dear Diary 

My week so far has been pretty uneventful, I haven’t seen my mysterious boy since but I have remembered where I’ve seen him before. 

He goes to my college, I’ve seen him in the library but not in any of my classes. I’m sure he only joined like a month before the summer holidays started and he’s kept himself to himself so no one knew who he was. 

It wasn’t until dad sent me down to the warehouse this afternoon that I saw him again. He was staring at the various dark shelves, searching for something. He was in his own little world but he did look very cute. His dark brown hair was sticking up at different angles as if he had run his hand through it in frustration. His green eyes were slightly narrowed in concentration, his thin lips slightly pursed. 

“You hoping that if you stare long enough at the shelves, whatever you’re looking for will jump out at you?” I asked, folding my arms over my chest, trying to be cool. 

He smirked a little without looking at me and said. “You never know, crazier things have happened.” 

He turned around and leaned against the shelves, mimicking my own stance. ‘God he is beautiful’ I thought. I felt myself redden as his gaze met mine. 

“You never told me your name” I managed to day. He raised one eyebrow in response. 

“I’m Fae”

“I know, you told me last time, you’re the boss’ daughter”

My tummy squirmed a little as he moved towards me, like a panther. “I’m Jason, Jason Dean. You can call me J.D. “ 

We were almost inches away from each other, I could’ve kissed him if I wanted. Instead he brushed past me silently and disappeared into the warehouse’s depths. 

Lunch came around pretty quickly and soon I was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying the packed lunch mum had made but as it was also an unbearably hot day I had grabbed some ice from the freezer, put it in my drink and held the rest up to my head to try and cool down. 

I heard footsteps coming up behind me but didn’t turn round until I heard that smooth American drawl. “ I can think of some other uses for that ice.” 

My heart was thumping, I turned around. 

“Oh?” I said in what I hopped was an alluring voice. He gave me a wide smile and sat down opposite. 

“So Jason Dean, what are you doing working for my dad?” 

“Trying to earn my way here whilst finishing my education” 

“You don’t live with your parents?” 

“No, Mom died” ‘oh shit’ I thought. 

“And Dad doesn’t really know that I’m erm, around.” That statement confused me, he certainly was an enigma. 

“What about you?” J.D. asked 

“Work experience” I answered, stirring my drink so some of the ice clunked against the glass. It was obviously annoying J.D. because he grabbed my hand to stop me. 

“Let me get you a proper drink” he said still holding my hand. 

“What now?” I asked stupidly. J.D. shook his head “no later this evening. What do you say?” 

So now I’m going on a date! With J.D.! Holy shit!


End file.
